F I N A L F A N T A S Y V I I: Obscure Love
by BongoMonkeys
Summary: Three years has passed since the defeat of Sephiroth and now Tifa has fallen for the one person she thought she could never love. A Vincent/Tifa fic!
1. Tifa's Dinner

F I N A L F A N T A S Y V I I  
  
  
  
Obscure Love  
  
  
  
'Darkness.., Darkness beyond anything I've come to comprehend. A darkness which has never been felt before.'  
  
A darkness that I'm drawn to. A darkness that I love.  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Tifa's dinner  
  
  
  
  
  
Journal Entry Number 10:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
'It's been three years since we defeated Sephiroth, and things couldn't be better here in Midgar. Midgar, after having been decimated by Meteor, was almost fully repaired by anyone that could help. The boys also helped in the repairs also. Barret, Cait Sith, and Cloud... Oh Cloud... Though I still cared for him, I knew he could never feel the same way for me, because he had always been talking about Aeris and how he'll find a way to bring her back. I hope he does. I wish only the best for him. Nanaki had gone back to Cosmo Canyon to do whatever it is that he does. Yuffie went back to Wutai and normally goes on small expeditions to go do what she does best. Cid still keeps the Highwind under constant maintenance back in Rocket Town who is now married to Shera. As for Vincent, we had departed for Nibelheim together but he insisted that he went back to the Shinra mansion while I stayed here at home.'  
  
'During our journey back to Nibelheim, Vincent really opened up and was a bit more talkative. Maybe it was just around me, who know. I really admire Vincent, but he's the same as Cloud, being stubborn and not seeming to have any interest in me. Once in a while I would go to the old mansion and visit him, to keep him company or maybe it was just so he can keep me company. It's been a long time since Cloud departed in his search for Aeris, and I the past three years, Vincent and I have become like the best of friends. I know he's not the kind to have friends, but he's changed around me, he's more comforting. Sigh.I think I've fallen for him. I don't know exactly when I started having feelings for him but all I know now is that I miss him whenever he's not around me.'  
  
What is it with me and falling in love with guys that can never love me back? Maybe that's what attracts me to them. Anyway, I've invited Vincent over for dinner tonight and I'm gonna just tell him how I feel. Well good luck to me! Anyway, I gotta go and prepare a dinner that I know he'll never forget! I know I won't.  
  
=====================================================  
  
"Tifa! Tifa are you in there?" there was a loud knock on the large wooden door.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah! Hold on, I'm coming!" Tifa yelled across the room. 'Oh man! I was so busy writing about Vince that I completely lost track of time! What's that smell? Oh no! The food's getting burned! Damn!'  
  
Tifa quickly fixed the blue dress that she bought at the wall market's clothing store. It was a spaghetti-strapped and had little yellow flowers around the chest area. It was short and stopped right where her normal black leather skirt stopped, a couple of inches above her knees. Tifa looked at herself one last time in the big mirror in her room and quickly ran downstairs.  
  
"*Cough* cough, Ack! Geez!" there was black smoke everywhere, making the kitchen barely visible.  
  
"Tifa! Are you alright?!" shouted the voice outside.  
  
"*Cough, uhh yeah, everything's *cough * ok." 'Damn I don't want Vincent thinking that I can't cook! He'll just have to stay outside.' Tifa thought to herself.  
  
While Tifa made her way to the kitchen, she heard the door being kicked open. Vincent burst in and shielded his eyes from the smoke.  
  
"Tifa!"  
  
'Ok, this is not going too well.' "Right here Vince!" Tifa shouted.  
  
Tifa felt a pair of hands reach around her waist and quickly lifted her up off of the ground and carry her outside. She saw that Vincent had gone back inside, probably to try and stop the smoke and small flame from engulfing the house.  
  
'Good, nobody else is watching me almost burn my own house down by my poor cooking skills. Gee, he's been gone for a little while now, I hope he's all right. Hmm? The smoke is dying down!'  
  
A couple of minutes later, Vincent finally exited the house covered in soot. His clothes and face were black all over. His long hair was a mess.  
  
"Oh my god Vincent, thank you so much! I didn't mean for this dinner to go this way!" Tifa's eyes started to get watery. 'How can I be such a klutz?'  
  
"Don't worry about it." Vincent said in a serious tone. "As long as you're not hurt".  
  
"Yeah but still.I mean, I messed up what was supposed to be a romantic evening!" 'Oops! Did I say that out loud?!'  
  
"Romantic?" said Vincent, who was wiping his face with his shirt.  
  
"Uhh, I meant.uh I mean.nevermind." 'Man! I look like a complete mess!'  
  
"Whatever it is that you need to say, will come out eventually." Vincent said.  
  
"Of course". ' I sure hope it does!' Tifa smiled.  
  
"Tifa, you are welcome to stay at the mansion should you feel the need to. Perhaps until the smoke completely dies down. Vincent said to Tifa then looked over to his claw.  
  
"Ok! Let's go."  
  
"What? Right now?"  
  
"Yeah! Right now!" Tifa said, feeling a little bit more cheerful.  
  
"As you wish.," Vincent said. 'Why do I get the feeling that this is gonna be a long day?'  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, there's chapter one. Let's see if Tifa can win Vincent's heart or will Yuffie intervene and want him for herself? Tum Tum Tum.More Chapters coming up soon so PLEASE review! Let me know if I'm doing a good a horrible job! If I get good reviews, I'll be sure to work on this story a lot more. Peace out. 


	2. Uninvited Guests

Everything belongs to Squaresoft. Including me. Damn them.  
  
F I N A L F A N T A S Y V I I  
  
  
  
Obscure Love  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Uninvited Guests  
  
  
  
  
  
'No please....no.don't! I love you! Please don't!  
  
'No...!'  
  
"Tifa.."  
  
'What do you want from me?'  
  
"Tifa..,  
  
"No.."  
  
"Tifa! Tifa get up!  
  
"Huh?" 'Where am I? Was it all just a dream? But, it seemed so real.. and familiar. And I saw..him...'  
  
"Tifa are you ok? You were having a nightmare.." Vincent said, making his best attempt to sound the least bit worried about his friend.  
  
"I was? Wow.that was some dream, I mean..it was weird."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well..it's kinda hard to describe but..I saw it.."  
  
"Saw what?" Vincent asked, growing a bit more curious.  
  
"Some big, purple, demon looking creature....I remember being in a dark, cold place, running from it. He was quickly catching up to me but when I turned my head to look..you were standing there, alone, covered in blood." Tifa was sweating but was regaining her energy.  
  
"Could it be...Chaos.?" Vincent whispered to himself.  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
"No".  
  
"Yes you did! I heard you say something!"  
  
"It does not matter anyway.get some rest, you need it." Vincent started towards the door.  
  
"I don't think I can sleep after that!"  
  
"Fine, then I'll make breakfast."  
  
"Isn't it a little early? It's barely.ummm..4 am!" Tifa glanced over at her alarm clock.  
  
"And?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Ok, go ahead. I just need to freshen up first. I'll be downstairs in a bit."  
  
Vincent gave a small nod to let her know that he had acknowledged her. ************************************  
  
Tifa had gone to stay over at the Shinra mansion for a few days after the little accident that had happened back at her house. She had wandered around the old place and noticed that the house was bigger than she had remembered it to be. Surely she had visited the old house once or twice, but this time it looked different. The walls were cleaner and she spotted no cobwebs nearby. The floors were also clean, but the basement hadn't changed one bit. She wondered if Vincent still slept in that musty old coffin of his or if he had finally become civilized and moved onto a nice, comfy bed. She had dragged Vincent back to the mansion and promised to make up for the lost dinner.  
  
Tifa felt relieved that she had someone to keep her company after so many lonely nights, with everybody busy with their lives and all, though Vincent was not a person who many would have preferred as "company". She had made Vincent agree to helping her reopen 7th Heaven, even he was a little hesitant. Tifa knew she was getting a little ahead of herself with Vincent, but she had every right to be. With Cloud gone, the one guy she had truly cared about, she felt it that it was time to move on. She never would have never imagined that she would have fallen for the loneliest man she knew. Tifa felt like they shared the same pain, that in which they both had lost loves which would never be. She also fancied the fact that they shared the same eye colors, though his were a bit more brighter. Yuffie had actually talked Vincent in removing that red cloak of his and to start taking a few fashion hints from Cloud. Tifa and Yuffie both had almost instantly fallen in love with his handsome features. Unfortunately, Yuffie had been a little slow to pick up on Vincent.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa...something smells good!" Tifa said as she descended from the stairs.  
  
"When you're a turk, you have to learn how to take care of yourself and to stop relying on others." Vincent said with a rather serious tone.  
  
"Well, once a turk, always a turk huh." Tifa said with a smile.  
  
"I guess. So Tifa, what are your plans for today's evening?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Not much, why? Did you have something in mind?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Well.no..i mean.kind of.." Vincent was not exactly the type to plan days out to entertain guests. "I was thinking of taking you to see Nanaki."  
  
"Why Cosmo Canyon?"  
  
"I have some business that I must attend to." Vincent said. 'Hmm.I never really realized how Tifa had changed. Her hair was much shorter now, almost at shoulder length and her skin was a bit more pale than usual, perhaps due to the lack of sleep She was still as beautiful as ever though..her features would never change, like me, though she will still age while I remain exactly the same.  
  
"What kind of business?" Tifa asked.  
  
"I need to ask Red XIII a couple of questions that I need answered." Vincent said. 'Maybe he knows a way to rid me of Lucrecia's curse. This demon in me. Hopefully, for Tifa's sake.'  
  
"Alright..while I'm over there maybe Nanaki can find a way to stop these dreams of mine." Tifa told Vincent with a warm smile. "Can we go to Cosmo tomorrow?"  
  
"Why is that?" Vincent asked.  
  
Tifa glanced down to her shoes not wanting to look Vincent in the eyes. "Because I kinda wanna spend the day with you, Vince". Tifa closed her eyes and waited for the cold reply that would normally be expected from Vincent. 'Hopefully he'll get the message! Couldn't it be more obvious that I'm crazy about him! He's just about as clueless as Cloud was!'  
  
"What did you have in mind Tiff?" 'Tiff? Where did that come from?'  
  
"Huh?" 'Did I hear him correctly? He's actually interested! And did he just call me Tiff?! Wow, he never ceases too amaze me.'  
  
"Umm.Well let me think..hmmm." Tifa thought for a moment.  
  
"Oh by the way, your PHS was ringing while you were asleep. You left it in the kitchen yesterday." Vincent leaned up against a wall.  
  
"Well who was it?" Tifa asked with curiosity.  
  
"Yuffie. She said that her father had gotten on her last nerve and that she would be staying at your place. She also mentioned some black materia that she discovered somewhere around the Wutai area."  
  
"Black Materia? You don't think it's..?" Tifa was interrupted by Vincent.  
  
"I highly doubt it, maybe just an excuse to stay here, but we can't overlook the fact that she could possibly have found something." Vincent said.  
  
"But my place is in no shape for guests..."  
  
"That's why she'll be staying here.she'll be better company than me."  
  
'I doubt that...' pouted Tifa.  
  
"You say something?"  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing. Anyway when is she coming?" 'Man I sure hope she doesn't show up anytime soon!' Tifa told herself.  
  
"I have no idea....." Vincent was interrupted by a loud banging on the large wooden doors.  
  
'It can't be! Damnitt Yuffie, you picked the worst time to show up!' Tifa whispered.  
  
"HEY EVERYBODY! GUESS WHO!!!" shouted the young ninja girl.  
  
Vincent leaned up against another wall and crossed his arms over his chest. 'Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be an even longer and more annoying day?'  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Wow, I actually updated this faster than I expected! If you guys keep the good reviews coming then I'll try to update as fast as humanly possible, until my little brain pops and I can't move anymore. Chapter 3 coming up real soon if I get good reviews so stay tuned folks. You guys might be wondering why Tifa is so in love with Vincent after having cared about Cloud for so long, but keep in mind that she's been living in Nibelheim for three long years with the only close friend she knows being Vincent, so they've gotten to know each other pretty well and hey, let's face it, she's not just gonna wait for Cloud all of her life. I mean who else is she gonna like? Barret? Mwhahaha...hmmm.that's not a bad idea...oh wait, yeah it is..I'll shut up now. Be cool and stay in school. Do drugs, live life. Peace out. 


	3. Mutual Business

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Squaresoft. Including me. Damn them.  
  
F I N A L F A N T A S Y V I I  
  
  
  
Obscure Love  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Mutual Business  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Journal Entry 11:  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, it's me again and a lot has been going through my mind lately. Sigh...where do I start? Well for starters, I've have had absolutely no luck with Vince and I've been having the worst of luck lately. Yesterday, Yuffie came to stay here in Nibelheim with me and Vince, but it shouldn't be that bad since we'll be spending most of this next week in Cosmo Canyon. That reminds me, I'd better start packing, Cid should be here in a few hours. I don't think I'll be able to write for a while since I'll be so busy in Cosmo. Good luck to me then.I'll need it.  
  
~Tifa~  
  
"So when's dinner around here?"  
  
"When it's ready."  
  
"Oh."  
  
'Hehehe..' I couldn't help but snicker at Vincent's reply.  
  
"Are you two ready? The Highwind should be here soon."  
  
"I'm as ready as ever!" Yuffie said in her usual excited tone.  
  
'She looked really pretty actually.' Tifa thought as she looked at Yuffie. She was wearing a low cut green tanktop that showed off her midsection and shorts that were really short, a bit shorter than Tifa's black skirt and she also wore a small yellow scarf around her neck. Yuffie had really developed over the years. Her hips were much wider and rounder, which made her butt look much bigger than before. Her breasts were still small but had grown a bit since last time they had met. Her hair was now shoulder length and had small reddish-brownish highlights on her bangs.  
  
"How about you Tifa?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." Tifa felt a little intimidated by Yuffie. Though she was certainly way more developed than Yuffie, she couldn't help but feel a bit akward.  
  
A loud noise and constant cursing interrupted Tifa's thoughts. It sounded like propellers.  
  
"Hey he's here a bit early! I was gonna go get something to eat!" Yuffie said.  
  
They stepped outside of the old mansion and looked up at the sky to see the Highwind flying above Nibelheim, looking for a spot to land.  
  
It was noticeable that Cid had made a lot of changes to the Highwind.  
  
They all managed to get inside the airship while avoiding the large amounts of dust that the propellers had been blowing in their direction.  
  
It seemed like hours. but we all kept ourselves entertained, in one way or another. I spent most of my time grooming the Chocobos, which there were few onboard, except for the gold one that Cloud had raised, which he most likely took on his journey. Vincent spent his time by himself, as usual, reading. He was reading up on the dragoons of lore, and the story of Cecil, a man like himself, dark but full of light inside. I can see why he's so interested in that book. I had no idea what Yuffie was doing. She was most likely looking for a good spot to puke for she always gets airsick.  
  
"Tifa!" shouted Cid from the cockpit.  
  
Tifa ran to see what all the commotion was about. Everybody was standing there, looking outside the huge glass.  
  
"Impossible.."  
  
"That's fucking unbelievable. Shit." Cid cursed in a low voice.  
  
'It was unbelievable. It was huge. Bigger than before.'  
  
"It's Sapphire." Vincent said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates but I was really busy with football and haven't had much time to write. I'm back for good now so don't worry, I'll keep updating as long as I keep getting reviews. Thanks to everyone for the good reviews! 


End file.
